


I Met a Girl (with crazy shoes and baby blues)

by Some1FoundMe



Series: Missing Scenes Season 4 [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some1FoundMe/pseuds/Some1FoundMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-ep one-shot for 4X10 “Dark Waters” mixed with a little song fic.  The song is “I Met a Girl” by Sam Hunt.  This one is un-beta’d so all mistakes are mine.  **Cross posted on Tumblr and FF.net**</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Met a Girl (with crazy shoes and baby blues)

**I Met a Girl (with crazy shoes and baby blues)**

_She don’t laugh at everything but when she does the planets swing around her.  She don’t step on sidewalk seams.  Her teenage boyfriends still dream about her.  She don’t need the glitter of Vegas lights.  She could blow and kiss and leave you spinning like a tilt-a-whirl._

He sits at her bedside, her small hand clutched in his own, and sends silent prayers to any diety that chooses to listen.  She is his life.  His everything.  Losing her isn’t an option but as he continues his silent vigil after thirty-six hours, he feels himself losing hope.  Hope that she would no doubt give back to him if it were anyone else lying in this hospital bed, clinging to life. 

He thinks about the first time that he met her.  How she took him by surprise.  She had looked up at him that first day with bright blue eyes that shone even in the din atmosphere her cluttered office had created.  The pen she’d been chewing on –  _it was red_  – had promptly been removed and the first tumble of words had left her lips.  And for the first time in longer than he could remember, he’d smiled.  Really truly smiled.  He’d felt something then, just a flicker, but it had been there.  He thinks about all of those first encounters and the little things he saw in her each time they met.

_I met a girl.  She made me smile, she made me wait.  She crossed the street, she crossed my heart.  She fixed her dress, she bit her lip, she lit me up.  I met a girl with crazy shoes and baby blues.  The way she moves is changing my whole world.  I met a girl._

His fingers flex around her limp hand and he brings it to his lips, brushing a kiss across her knuckles.  He has never felt as helpless as he does in that moment, in the minutes and hours that he’s been in this hospital waiting for her to wake up.  Not when his mother had been murdered.  Not when it had been Thea in a bed very similar to this one.  No, he has never felt the way that he feels now and he prays that he isn’t going to lose her.  Because he can’t.  He won’t.

The fear, however, he does remember and he remembers it well.  This gut wrenching, heart stopping terror that has him clinging to the edge of sanity.  Because it is something he has felt before.  When she’d had a bomb collar strapped to her neck.  When he’d found her bound on the floor of her office, only those ridiculous panda flats that she loved so much visible when he’d burst in.

_The sun waits for her to wake up.  She’s a ponytail no makeup, Saturday.  She don’t need umbrellas in the summer rain, she could catch the eye of a hurricane in blue jeans and pearls._

The image of those shoes, ones he knows are still tucked away in the back of their closet, brings a sudden swell of tears to his eyes.  He wants to see them on her feet again.  He wants to walk down the street with her tucked into his side, those silly smiling panda faces on her feet, and the yearning that wells inside of him at the thought forces a soft sob from his chest.  He squeezes his eyes shut as he squeezes her hand again.

He makes a list in his head of all of the things that he wants to tell her when she wakes.  Like the fact that that day in her office had not been the first time that he’d seen her.  He wants to tell her that it had been years earlier when he’d first heard her babble to a photo of him as he’d been hidden away in his mother’s office.  He wants to tell her that it had been that chance encounter that had sent him back to her years later.  He needs to tell her that he’s loved her for longer than either of them know.  Before Slade had taken her, before Tockman had shot her, before Sara and Barry and  _Russia_.  He knows now that he loved her that day on Lian Yu when she and John came for him.  Because they’d come.  Because she had jumped out of a plane for him.  And even though she’d asked him to come home because of his mother’s arrest and his family’s company and his sister, he’d come home for her.

_I met a girl.  She made me smile, she made me wait.  She crossed the street, she crossed my heart.  She fixed her dress, she bit her lip, she lit me up.  I met a girl with crazy shoes and baby blues.  The way she moves is changing my whole world._

Oliver’s thumb brushes over her ring and he exhales shakily.

He’ll tell her about William, about Samantha.  He’ll tell her about the son he didn’t know that he had and he knows that he will have to beg her to forgive him for lying to her.  For keeping another secret.  And he will beg.  He will do whatever it takes to keep her in his life because what he’d said the night of the tree lighting had been the truth.  She is the light that guides him, the one person who has stood beside him even through his darkest moments, and the thought of losing her is enough to bring him to his knees.

_She turned around and if felt like the street turned upside down.  The only thing I could say was hey and I’m just glad she didn’t walk away_

The moment that he let her into his life, the world around him had begun to change.  Slowly but steadily, he’d felt his burdens ease.  He’d felt himself changing directions and becoming someone that he –  _she_ \- could be proud of.  He’d stumbled along the way – often and sometimes terribly – but she’d stayed.  All along she’d stayed and he still isn’t sure why.  But he’s grateful, so immensely grateful.

The door to her room opens and Donna comes back in.  She has only left long enough to shower and change.  She returns to the chair on the opposite side of her daughter’s hospital bed and clasps Felicity’s other hand.

“She’s going to be okay, Oliver,” she tells him for what seems like the millionth time.

He nods but says nothing.

_I met a girl.  She made me smile, she made me wait.  She crossed the street, she crossed my heart.  She fixed her dress, she bit her lip, she lit me up.  I met a girl with crazy shoes and baby blues.  The way she moves is changing my whole world._

The moment Oliver met Felicity his life began to change and he knows that the moment she comes back to him, he’ll tell her all of the ways that she’s made him better.

_I met a girl.  I met a girl.  I met a girl._


End file.
